


The Wedding

by Daryl_Alenko



Series: Sperek Verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Excess Baby Boys and Pretty Boys, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: Coming together in matrimony is supposed to be one of the greatest experiences ever known. Unless everything goes wrong.





	The Wedding

* * *

**_I am about to be married, and am of course in all the misery of a man in pursuit of happiness._  
\- Lord Byron**

* * *

By mutual agreement, Reid and Morgan decided to sit on the news that they are now engaged. Partially because they are still reveling in the fact, and partially because they don't want Matthews to cause trouble. He's the kind of arrogant, narcissistic ass that would be all too happy to cause them problems every day because Reid never gave him a chance. Of course, Momma Morgan knows that Derek was getting ready to pop the question, because she had provided the ring. Or, more accurately, she gave Derek his Father's ring, having been holding on to it until he chose to get married. And while it's true that she always assumed he would be the one wearing it, she's overjoyed by the prospect that it would be adorning her other son's finger. Even now, on the occasions she and Spence talk, she lovingly calls him Son and he happily calls her Momma. 

As of now, Diana Reid has not yet been told. Spencer doesn't fear her reaction as much as he has yet to catch her on a good day. She has hit a jag of refusing her medication and it has quietly been breaking Spencer's heart to walk in, day after day, to find out that she's raving and throwing things. Several times, he has seen her look right through him, forgetting that he's her son. That kills him a little each time it happens. Of course, on these days, he is lucky enough to return home and have Morgan wrap him in his strong, protective arms, stroke his hair, and remind him that there will be bad days, but that there will also be good. It is the only bit of hope he has to cling to.

It is also a philosophy he is now having to apply to the planning of a wedding! He must constantly remind himself that there will be GOOD DAYS despite all of the bad. That no matter how much he struggles to hold his temper, he still gets to curl up in Morgan's arms. That he still -has- Morgan, no matter what.

Unfortunately, that doesn't always do the trick. Like this moment, now. No matter how much he internally screams and tries to remind himself that it's going to be okay, that the end goal is totally worth it, he can feel his temper getting the better of him. It takes a -lot- to set him off, but once it does, he can go nuclear. Maybe someone should've warned this asshole about that.

Spencer is standing out on a patio, his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched. He's hunkering down inside of himself, hoping that he can somehow stall the inevitable explosion building beneath his skin. Every inch of him -itches and aches- to tear into this idiot and sadly, Morgan isn't here to be the soothing balm to this ache and itch.

"So, let me just ... I mean, just let me get this straight." Reid bites each word out in that falsely understanding tone of his. The one that masks the anger that's bubbling up under the surface. "We agreed on a date and a price, which I currently have, ready to hand over to you to make this reservation and you -changed your mind-!?" His voice raises an octave, eliminating any of the natural threat the words may have held, offering the man a false sense of security. Because Reid is -really- considering some payback here, if only he could think straight enough!

"That is the gist of it, yes. Another groom has offered me way more than you to book for that entire weekend, so I said yes. Sorry, man, but money talks. Especially in this economy." Reid wonders, momentarily, if there is a vein sticking out on his neck or forehead as his frustration multiples. Is this idiot serious!? He drags in a breath, hunches his shoulders a little more, as if the action of compacting himself will some how work to do the same to his temper. 

"I would be more inclined to believe that if the money were actually -here-! I've got payment and so far, this other person is just a disembodied voice on a phone, but yeah, sure, I see your point. You're a jerk who has really terrible business practices, and you can be damn sure I'm going to make sure everyone knows that. So just ... whatever." He bites off the last vestiges of his anger and turns on his heels, hands clenched into fists in his pockets. 

This is just the latest thing to go wrong in a long list of things that are, apparently, needed to pull off a memorable wedding. At this point, he wants nothing more than to find a strong, sturdy table to climb under and maybe cry. Maybe. Instead, he grunts and growls to himself as he heads back home.

* * *

Reid storms into the room, his cellphone held in one trembling hand. Morgan's head snaps around from the stove, eyes wide as he watches the way his fiance is moving. Yup, Reid is -definitely- on the war path!

"You have -got- to be joking me! How does a -florist- run out of something!? Yes, I get that it's an unusual flower, I do. Which is -why- I don't understand how you have managed to -run out-!!" Reid is practically growling into the phone, and while that would usually make Morgan feel all kinds of frisky, right now, he just winces in sympathy. His Baby Boy isn't used to being forceful or used to people going back on an agreement. Not this much. "What!? So, even though I placed the order first, and already -paid- you, you are giving them to this woman? Fine! If you haven't refunded my money by the end of the day, I'm calling the cops and pressing charges for theft! Asshat!" Reid grunts the final word, ending the call and almost violently shoving his phone into his pocket.

Morgan winces and immediately removes what he was doing from the heat, turns the stove off, and walks toward his fiance.

"God, I just .. I can't -even- with this, Der-Bear." Reid is breathing heavily, chest heaving and again, were this moment any different, Morgan would be all kinds of excited and ready to go. As is, he feels sympathetic for his baby boy.

"I know, baby boy, I know." He gently slips his arms around Reid, tugging him close against his body. It never fails to both amuse and humble him when Reid does as he does .. carefully lays his cheek on Morgan's shoulder. The thought that Reid would leave himself hunched, vulnerable and so open is a heady thing. In truth, Morgan never expected anyone to show him that level of trust, and it's all the sweeter that it's his best friend turned fiance.

"None of it is going right, Derek!" He closes his eyes, one hand gently threaded in the hair at the back of Reid's head, the other hand rubbing soothing circles against his back as he listens. "The jerk at the venue threw away our reservation because someone offered to pay more, and book the entire weekend. It didn't matter that he already promised us, or that I actually had money in hand. No, that doesn't matter, because peoples words are apparently worth zilch! Then, the florist went ahead and sold all of the flowers to some woman, and won't be able to order more by the date we asked, not that it matters since we no longer have a place for the ceremony to actually take place!" Reid's sudden huff of air makes Morgan shiver as the warmth spreads across his neck. "And I still haven't been able to tell Mom, because she hasn't had a good, lucid day since we got engaged. The prospect of marrying the one I love should -not- leave me feeling like I want to cry, damn it!" 

"It's gonna be okay, Spence, I promise." He whispers the words in his soft, soothing voice, his mind already working a mile a minute. When he feels something warm and wet splash against his neck, he goes completely still. Tears? His Pretty Boy is crying!? He can feel every muscle in his body tensing, ready for a fight when there isn't one. His instincts scream protect, make it better, but there's nothing he can physically hurt to do so at the moment. 

So, instead, he squeezes Reid in a loving hug and pulls back reluctantly.

"Couch. Now." The words are an order, even if a loving one. As Reid slinks toward the living room, he yanks his phone out and begins to work around the kitchen. His call is answered on the fourth ring. "Yes, it's been forever, I know, Garcia, but I need you to do me a favor." He had hoped to stall her anger, but he knew better. 

"Seriously!? You leave, don't call, and now you want a -favor-!?" Usually, he would be groveling right about now. Apologizing and explaining, but he doesn't want to. Their old team are still family and friends, but it's not yet time for them to know.

"Yeah, I get it, I left and haven't really been available. There's a reason for that, even if I can't tell you at the moment." He sighs, glancing toward the doorway, wanting to finish this up and get back to his boy. "Look, I can't explain, but I just .. I need you to do something for me, Garcia. It's important." He shifts the cellphone from one ear to the other, scowling. "I need you to do a complete work up of a guy named Ian Jennings. He owns a business called Precious Moments, it's an event centre kind of thing. I need you to dig up whatever dirt you can on him and send it to me. Please." He's not sure what he expects, but the utter silence on the other end of the line isn't it. He actually pulls his mobile back, checks the display to see the timer ticking up, making sure the call didn't drop.

"Fine. I'm still mad at you, but I'll get all of this done." Before he can say much else, the line goes dead and he sighs. Well, it went better than he thought it would. He quickly shoves his mobile in his pocket and grabs a mug.

When he gets to the living room, Reid is settled in the very middle of the couch, his limbs starfished, head thrown back so that he's glaring at the ceiling. Morgan stops and stares for a moment. Takes in every detail about his fiance like it's the first time. Because sometimes, it feels like it is. This feels new and exiting despite the fact that they are in the middle of planning their wedding.

"Here, Baby Boy." He grabs one of his love's hands and slides the mug of homemade hot chocolate into it. He then plants his backside on the coffee table and grabs Reid's left foot. "I need you to take a deep breath for me, baby." He waits patiently for his boy to realize that he -means- it. Once he has taken a breath and begun to calm, he begins to remove his shoes and socks. "That's it. Now, it's not the end of the world, Spence. Sure, there's been some set backs, but it's all good, Pretty Boy." Once his feet are bare, he gently settles Reid's left foot in his lap and begins to rub and massage the muscles, grinning unabashedly when his fiance makes happy, content sounds. "Now that's more like it. You're going to drink your hot chocolate, relax, and let me whisk you away to bed. There will be no worrying, second guessing, or planning for the next 24 hours, at least. Understood?" Again, he's prepared to wait patiently for his fiance to give him an affirmative. When the foot is suddenly pulled from his hands, he looks up in just enough time to open his arms and receive a lap full of Spencer Reid. 

"I love you, Derek Morgan. In case I don't say that enough." Before he can answer, Reid's lips have covered his own in a slow, languid kiss that tastes of chocolate. "Alright, then. Take me to bed." Morgan smirks and reaches down to brace one arm around Reid's waist, his other hand molded to the younger man's backside as he lifts him up. Reid squeals, long, slender legs wrapping almost desperately around Morgan as he's carried off to their room, laughing wildly at the sweet playfulness of his fiance.

* * *

Reid is pacing across their living room, barely managing not to shin himself on the coffee table, the side of the couch, or even the TV stand. He's got his phone in hand, glaring at the screen as he struggles, once again, to hold his temper. This is not how this is supposed to go, damn it! He is planning the -one and only- wedding he ever expects to have, and nothing is going right.

"If this happened to Garcia, she'd call it a sign. She'd say that something was trying to keep this from happening, that all of this trouble was a -sign- that it wasn't meant to be." He glances around the room, profoundly happy to remember that Morgan wasn't there. He really didn't want his boyfriend/fiance to think that he is rethinking their marriage. Because he isn't. In the least. He doesn't believe in the kinds of signs that Penelope does. And even if he did, he would never allow something like that to keep him from doing this, to -stop- them from getting married. 

Before he can allow himself to really get worked up over everything, his mobile goes off, Depeche Mode's What's Your Name? beginning to play. He still doesn't understand why Morgan programmed that song for his ringtone in Reid's phone, since Reid's the one with the Pretty Boy nickname. However, the agent cannot help but smile as he usually does when he has the chance to talk to his man.

"Derek." The name is spoken with reverence, awe, affection, fondness, love, happiness and hope ... all things he had once considered beyond his grasp. But now, are an integral part of his day to day life. A part of his life he can no longer live without, though he has not been so foolish as to speak that aloud. Even if they are getting married, some part of him is still afraid of scaring Derek off. "I miss you." Three little words that he has found to be just as beautiful and powerful as I love you.

"Hey, baby." His fiance sounds tired and a little on edge and it immediately saps whatever good mood had begun to build at the knowledge that Derek was calling him. He turns on a dime and plops gracelessly onto the edge of the coffee table. Braced for whatever bad news is coming. "I miss you, too. I shouldn't be too much longer. Are you okay?"

"I'm .. I'm okay, Der, but you obviously aren't. What's wrong?" He is trying not to panic, but he is feeling all of the pressure pushing in on him. If something doesn't give soon, then he will.

"Mostly, I'm tired, Spence." The sigh he hears over the phone almost breaks his heart. He wants nothing more than to crawl down the line and wrap Morgan in his arms. To make it all better for the man he loves. "And I wish I could say that's the only problem, baby boy, but it's not." Reid sighs and lets himself slide off the coffee-table, bracing his back against it. He tells himself that as long as Morgan is alright, whatever's about to be said doesn't matter. "I'm at the tailor and .. well. There's been a problem. Several problems, actually. He ruined my suit. I mean, just full on ruined it. There's no coming back from how much he cut it down. And your suit is .. well, it would drown you out. Apparently, he got our order mixed up with another. He's refunding our money, but neither suit is available anywhere. We're going to have to pick something else." 

Okay. This is ... this isn't even something he can -think- about at this moment. He's not sure -what- he had expected his boyfriend to say, but this isn't it. He sucks in a breath and then bursts out into hysterical laughter.

"That is just -perfect-, Derek, it -really- is!" He is practically bellowing his words, unable to modulate the volume of his voice as he struggles to try and get himself back under control. It seems to be a losing battle. "Because when I tried to call the Caterers, the number was disconnected. Apparently, they've gone out of business and disappeared. So, our deposit is lost." He's still laughing. Cracking his words between hysterical sounds, curling into himself in hopes that when he finally explodes it will somehow lessen the damage.

"Spencer ... baby ... calm down, okay? Things go wrong all the time, pretty boy, especially in our lives, given our line of work. So take a deep breath for me and relax. We'll figure this out, I promise." Reid has shoved his free hand up, so that his palm is covering his mouth, stifling the inappropriate giggles his laughter has become. None of this is good. None of this -feels- like it is going to be okay, because it -feels- like everything is stacked against them. "I'll be home in a few minutes. Just remember, Spencer .. I love you, baby boy." 

"I love you too, Der-Bear." He murmurs before ending the call. He throws the cellphone over his shoulder, trusting it to land on the couch rather than sail right over it and smash. 

I love you ... that's the only thing that matters in all of this, isn't it? The only reason they are even going through with all of this, is because they love each other. Everything else is just window dressing to commemorate their love. 

He pushes himself to his feet and lunges for his cell. He shoves it into his pocket and then rushes around the house, grabbing things.

* * *

Morgan is bone weary and tired beyond belief by the time he gets home. He stows his badge and gun and kicks his shoes off. It's that much needed moment to breathe and separate work from home. Though it's harder letting go this time than it usually is. Probably because home is just as chaotic with all of this wedding BS going on. Even though -he's- the one that proposed, the one that got down on one knee with his Dad's ring ... he wonders if there is even a reason to go through all of this. They love each other .. they are seeing no one else, -will- see no one else, because they are in this together. Isn't that enough? Does some piece of paper really change that much?

And then he thinks about work .. about everything that could go wrong and if, god forbid, one of them get -really- hurt again ... that little piece of paper will give them access to each other's bedside and some form of security if the other should pass. Neither of those are things he wants to think about, but knows he must.

So yes, maybe, that piece of paper is hella important and this needs to happen just right. 

"Derek?" Spencer's voice is surprisingly soft, devoid of the hysterics that had caused Morgan to rush home to make sure that his fiance is okay. He wishes that the sound of that voice he loves so much would put him at ease, but it really doesn't. He is experienced in Reid, and knows that this could simply be the calm before the nuclear fallout. Not the correct phrase, maybe, but an apt description of Reid's capability to lose it. 

"Yeah baby, it's me." His voice doesn't carry as well as it usually would, weighed down by the situation and the emotions it brings. He would give almost anything to be sitting on the beach somewhere, a drink in one hand, the other wrapped around Reid's waist as they share a lounger. He wants to be able to nuzzle and kiss his pretty boy, share drinks with him, splash around in the ocean. Maybe even take his baby boy surfing. He wants to be anywhere but bogged down in this BS.

"In here, Der-Bear." He hesitates to start walking, flashing a boyish grin that no one will be able to see. He will never admit to -loving- that nickname, despite the fact that he wouldn't even let his sisters or Momma use it. It's something his Dad called him before he died, and no one has been allowed to use it since. Not until now. 

"Everything okay, Spence?" He follows the voice to the bedroom, opening the door and freezing in place. Reid is standing at the foot of the bed, back to the door. His hands are shoved into his pockets, shoulders slumped and Morgan wants nothing more than to make it better for his lover. His fiance. 

"Derek." Spence turns and Morgan is struck by how worn out his baby boy looks. It tugs at his heart, makes him feel as if he has somehow ... failed him. That is -not- a thought he can handle. "I, uhm .. I want to apologize. For losing it earlier. On the phone." His sentences are fractured. A strange sort of stream of choppy words and Derek can feel his heart beating a little wildly. Reid is almost never this awkward with him anymore. Not unless he knows he's going to say something that his fiance isn't going to like. Morgan suddenly feels lightheaded and imbalanced. "I just .. I'm really sorry, Derek." The sudden switch is getting to him. For baby boy to go from that sweet Der-Bear to Derek is as worrisome as the speech patterns. He's trying so damn hard not to profile his pretty boy. The only thing that stops him from doing it is fear. He's scared that he will see something terrible coming. 

"S-Spence .." He murmurs, his voice quivering with concern. 

"I can't do this anymore." Morgan takes an involuntary step back. His breath has become a harsh though silent gallop. No. No way. He just .. Spence can -not- be saying this! He gets it, okay?? He -knows- that things have been crazy with everything going wrong for the wedding, but there's no way in hell Spence is going to -end- this because of it! His vision is going wonky at the edges. Fading into fuzzy obscurity because he cannot breathe right. 

"Baby .." His voice is hoarse and sticky as he forces the word out. "Spence, p-please." He's struggling to speak, emotion lodged in his throat. 

"I know, I know. We've been doing so much to make this perfect. We had plans and we were supposed to do this -right-, but I just -can't-." Oh no. God. This is what the end feels like, isn't it? When something important ends, it feels as if you've shattered. Frayed at some invisible seam and tumbled into an abyss. A part of him wonders -why- he thought this would last. Spencer Reid is his first serious relationship, and he expected what? For it to be -it-?? For the first to somehow work out perfectly and also be the last? It was a stupid, naive thought. Spencer deserves everything and he obviously failed to give his pretty boy that. He couldn't even make the wedding happen!

"Pretty Boy .." He tries again, but it's still no use. Every utterance is crippled and strange. Stretched, squashed, unable to be spoken. He doesn't have the words to make this okay. To try and talk Spencer into -staying-.

"I know I've been crazy, and frankly, I've been selfish. I keep trying to make this perfect, and let's be fair, something like this is -never- perfect." Spence huffs and Morgan finds himself wondering if he can make it to the end of the bed before his knees give out. He is -not- a weak man. I mean sure, -everyone- has their weaknesses, but he has not been weak in so long. He did everything in his power, after Buford, to make damn sure he would never be that way again. But at this very moment, he feels weak as a damn kitten. When had he allowed his heart to open so wide that it could bring him down like this!? He wishes he could blame his baby boy, but the truth is, even if this is -ending-, it's the greatest thing to ever happen to him. 

"Spence! You are the least selfish person I've ever known, baby boy. You could never -be- selfish, man." And he means that, from the bottom of his heart. (Even if it's being ripped out by the man he loves.)

"That's not true, Derek. Everyone is selfish at some point in their life. It's a component of human nature." He fights down a hysterical laugh of his own. Only Spencer would point something like this out in the midst of breaking his heart. 

And it occurs to him .. this may be the last time he ever hears Spencer point something out like this. He will probably never hear Spence ramble, see him blush, or watch as he has that beautiful 'ah-hah' moment again. Because there's no way in hell that the two of them will be able to continue working together when this is broken off. Which means that he will have to put in for a transfer. Again. This is Spence's place, not his. Diana is here. Huh. Maybe he'll take some time off, go stay with Momma for a while.

Derek struggles to swallow past the lump in his throat, forces himself to tune back in to the conversation.

"... not perfect. I really do think this is for the best, given how everything has been going." Of course. Of fucking COURSE, he would tune back in at the exact moment his fiance is breaking up with him. He turns and rushes from the room, stumbling over his own feet in his eagerness to get the hell out of there. He's afraid of what his reaction will be. Is he going to explode and punch something, or break down into the kind of ugly crying he hasn't experienced since he was a kid!?

"No. Just .. no, Spence. No. Nononono." He's babbling. Ejecting that negation with a note of half-strangled hysteria as he barges into the kitchen. He begins to open cupboards, desperately searching for something.

"What? Derek!" Spencer comes barrelling into the kitchen, jerking out of the way of the whirlwind his fiance has become.

"There -has- to be a way to work this out, Spence. There just ... god, there -has- to be, baby. It can't go down like this!" He growls angrily when he can't find what he's looking for. Assumes that Spencer moved the bottle during one of his rearrangements of the kitchen. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Derek felt lost for days afterward.

"Der-Bear ..." Spencer sighs, deflates where he stands and Derek is horrified to find that he wants to rush to him. That he wants to make his ... his ex feel better. Will that feeling ever go away? Will he ever -want- it to?? "Alright, Derek. We don't have to do it." Spencer moves toward one of the bottom cupboards, leans down to pull out a bottle. "I just thought it would be easier to elope." Derek nearly jumps a foot into the air, his hands reaching out to latch onto the edge of the counter top as he struggles to get himself together. Elope!?! Is -that- what Spencer had been saying?!

"W-what? Elope!?" He sucks in a breath, his hands trembling as he pries them off the counter to rub his palms down his cheeks. He feels another well of hysterical laughter trying to bubble up. This time, he can't fight it down. It erupts from his tight throat even as he throws his head back so far that he is vaguely aware of it connecting with a cabinet door.

"Derek!?" The sound is audible enough that Spencer sets the bottle on the closest surface and is to Derek's side in moments. "What the hell? Are you okay?" The sense of worry and concern rolling off Spencer is almost tangible, and he finds himself hoping that he'll calm down any moment now. He really doesn't like making him feel this way! "I'm so sorry, Der-Bear. I -never- should've suggested it. Of course I shouldn't have! You've been so good to me. Been so patient and sweet through the planning. I didn't mean to .. to .. hurt you or anything." 

Spencer's hands are suddenly there. One tucked against the back of his head, fingers rubbing soothing circles against his head. His other hand is on his waist, cupping at his hip. Holding on to him for dear life. Now that he knows his baby boy wasn't trying to break things off with him, he is finally breathing normal again. His vision is no longer some strange tunnel of fuzziness. He reaches out, desperately, hands grabbing at his fiance's hips. He must make a conscious effort not to grip so hard he will bruise his boy. 

"No! No, you're totally right, pretty boy." He leans forward, trembling and quaking, afraid. Because now, all he can think about .. what if Spencer changes his mind!? With how hard everything has been .. with how wrong every single step of planning this has gone ... what if his beautiful boy decides that this, that -he- just isn't worth it anymore?!? He shudders, breath stuttering momentarily, before he leans forward. He plunges his nose against the cool curve of Spencer's throat, breathing in his scent. Taking as much comfort as he can from his presence. "The whole point of this, all of this, is us. We love each other .. we want to get married. The rest of it .. it's just dressing. Let's do this, baby." He shifts, tilts his head until his lips brush gently against Spencer's.

"Oh, thank god! Come on!" He yelps in surprise when Spencer spins out of his hold, grabs him by the wrist and bodily drags him toward their bedroom.

* * *

Spence is shaking. Nothing too overt. Just a fine, steady quaking of his limbs. His hands are clasped tightly in front of him, his eyes trained on his long, slender fingers. He is currently sitting in the waiting room of a small chapel. Unlike some of them, it's not tacky or themed. There are no photos of batman or signed prints of Elvis Presley. The floor isn't covered in shag carpeting, the walls aren't plagued by peeling wallpaper. It's one of the few places that seem to have been founded for those that genuinely want to be get married, rather than those suffering an overabundance of lust and alcohol.

".. over of the local event venue known as Precious Moments. It seems Mr. Jennings was using the business as a front for illegal activity. The charges against him also include the failure to pay taxes. A trial date has yet to be determined." Spencer's head snaps up, eyes wide in surprise. What the hell!? No way. There's no way ... his heart skips a fluttering beat and he looks around desperately. He huffs a breath when he sees Morgan walking out of the main chapel. Once his fiance has settled on the bench next to him, he clears his throat. Returns his gaze to the lattice work of his interlaced fingers. "So ... Ian Jennings was arrested." From the corner of his gaze, he sees Morgan jerk in surprise .. and then grin that wicked little grin of his that always sets his blood to boiling. "Seriously? It was you? What, did you have Garcia dig up some dirt on him?" When Morgan's eyes dart downward, he finds himself gaping in surprise. "Oh my god, you did! You set Garcia on him and then made sure he was taken to task. Der-Bear." He leans over, hands gripping tighter against each other as he presses a kiss to his fiances lips. 

"Of course I did, Pretty Boy. He was an asshole to you. I called Garcia and she looked into him. He was dirty, so the cops went after him." Spencer can feel his cheeks heating up, knows that he's blushing at near atomic levels. Derek is the best thing that has ever happened to him, even of he still has trouble believing any of this is real, sometimes. 

"I can't believe you did that, Derek. Thank you." He tilts his head, drags the tip of his nose against the curve of Morgan's neck, shivering as he settles in next to him. "This all still feels so .. surreal, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do, Spence." Morgan's nervous chuckle causes Spencer to wobble a little where he's leaned against him, but he doesn't mind. "I --"

"Dr. Reid and Mr. Morgan?" An older woman appears tot he side, hands wrapped around a clipboard. "We're ready for you now." The two men exchange nervous, giddy smiles before they stand and follow her. 

They are lead through the double doors to a small chapel. There are four pews on each side of the room, with a small altar front and center. An older man is standing there, dressed in a simple black tux. His salt and pepper hair is a little messy and for some reason, that actually puts Spencer at ease. Probably because it makes this seem more real somehow. The imperfection is perfect!

They walk down the aisle, coming to a stop on either side of the altar. When Spencer glances at Morgan he feels a little faint. The man is the definition of hot. Anyone with eyes would be hard pressed not to admit that. In his pressed black slacks, shiny black shirt and loose tie, and stud earring he is the very epitome of fashionable and gorgeous. Reid feels .. ridiculous in comparison.

Neither of them wanted to go the traditional tux route. Instead, they both decided to wear nice, comfortable suits. The big difference being .. Morgan could make a burlap sack look sexy as sin on that magnificent body, but Reid? He's pretty damn sure that he looks like a little kid trying to play dress up.

Rather than one of the simple suits or vests he's used to wearing to work, he had decided to go a bit 'smarter'. Pressed dark blue slacks with a matching jacket. Bone-white dress shirt. And, as to match with his fiance a little, his tie is laying loose and flat as well. The big difference .. he hasn't shaved. Partially because he's been too out of his mind with everything going on, and partially because Derek had voiced a liking for the 'rakish' look of it. 

He glances across at his fiance, his heart swooping, diving and jiving with anticipation, excitement, and even a little fear. Everything is about to change. He is entering into a brand new chapter with Morgan and that is scary but in the best way.

"You ready, baby boy?" Spencer grins. So bright, so big, that his mouth aches a bit but that's okay.

"More than ready, Der-Bear." A soft chuckle from their side causes them both to blush and turn toward the officiate. Who is wearing the biggest, warmest most indulgent smile Reid has ever seen. The man looks pleased as can be to be officiating their marriage and it makes Reid feel a little lightheaded. It is so strange, so -odd- to have instant acceptance from a complete stranger. He knows that there's a chance the man is wearing a facade. Putting forth what he must because this is his job, but that's not it. The profiler in him thinks that the smile is genuine and he really needs that to be true right now.

"It warms my heart to see two people so much in love." The man beams at them both before he clears his throat. "Marriage is a sacred trust, not to be entered into lightly. It is a covenant of love and admiration that, when approached right, can last a lifetime. It is my honor to officiate your marriage. Dr. Reid .. your vows?" Reid shifts uncomfortably, staring down at his feet for a moment before he clears his throat. Mentally prepares himself up for this. 

"Derek .. you've been my best friend for so many years now. I know that when we first met, I got on your nerves. I was this awkward 'kid' that tried too hard to make everyone see me and then had no idea how to act when they did. And I know it annoyed you, every time I'd spit out some new fact about something you said or a random fact. You teased me, poked and made fun, but you never treated me like a freak because of it. Not like most people did." He looks down at his feet again, biting his bottom lip as he stumbles through his words. He knows he should've done this right. Should've written and practiced this, but he assumed he had time. "It was hard, trying to get through to you so that we could become friends. But when we did .. it was the best thing ever, Derek. I'd never really had a best friend before, not that I could remember. Every time something bad happened, you were there. Calling me Pretty Boy, throwing an arm around me or messing with my hair. In the end .. falling in love with you was the easiest thing I ever did .. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His words are strangely legato, despite the fact that he feels as if his breath is a thundering, staccato herd. 

Morgan is beaming at him. Eyes wide and misty with unshed tears. It causes his heart to flutter. He reaches out immediately, taking both of Derek's hands in his. 

"So very beautiful and sweet." The officiate smiles sweetly, before turning to nod at Morgan. "Now your turn, young man."

"Wow, Baby Boy .. I .. just .. I mean -wow-." Morgan clears his throat, moves his hands until their fingers are interlocked, and then he's grinning from ear to ear. The corners of his eyes crinkle and Reid falls a little more in love with him. "You're right, baby. At first, you annoyed the hell out of me, kid. Because I thought I was smart. I always thought I was a step ahead of everyone around me and then I met you. Twenty minutes after your first sentence, and I knew you were an entire marathon ahead of me and I felt so embarrassed. But god, Spence, I was so in -awe- of you, too, baby. I have to admit .. it was a real turn on, watching that mind of yours move a thousand miles a minute, leaving us all in the dust. So many times, we never would've figured a case out if you hadn't been there." Reid knows that he's practically glowing nuclear with his blush and he wonders if Morgan can hear the quick-step beat of his heart. "I .. I have to admit. I've been in love with you for years, Pretty Boy, but I never thought you'd give me a second look. When you agreed to dance with me at JJ's wedding, I told myself that it would be enough. That I wouldn't let myself hope for more, but I just couldn't help myself, Spence. I love you so much, and I know that no matter what happens, what we go through, Imma love you more and more every day of our lives."

Reid is struggling to breathe. Struggling not to lunge forward and kiss the beautiful man that has spoken so sweetly. The officiate chuckles warmly at the display of affections and love between the two.

"Derek, the ring." Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out his father's ring, grinning boyishly as he gently cradles Reid's hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He murmurs, low, husky, and overcome with happiness. Reid whimpers softly as the cool gold band is slipped onto his finger. 

"Spencer, dear." He grins nervously at the officiate before he reaches into his pocket and draws out the ring. It had belonged to his Mom's Dad. She had given it to Reid when he was 11, during one of her out of it moments. She had made him swear to hold on to it, because it was the only thing she had left of her Dad, the only thing he had left behind after the government fascists had taken him. (Of course, he knows that's not what -actually- happened.) He gently slides the ring onto Morgan's finger before he leans down and presses a reverent kiss there.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He murmurs, lips ghosting across gold and skin before he straightens. Morgan's eyes are wide, mouth hanging open slightly.

"It is my great pleasure to now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." Suddenly, they are both shy. Since that moment in his office, he and Morgan have shared hundreds of kisses. And yet, somehow, this feels as if it is the very first. Maybe because it is the first kiss of the beginning of their lives together. 

They step around the altar, meeting midway in a gentle, tender clash of lips that leaves them both breathless despite the sweet, chaste nature of it.

"I truly hope you have a wonderful, long life together, gentlemen." They both smile beatifically, though they cannot take their eyes off each other. As one, they turn, hands clasped tightly together as they exit the main chapel, and then the building together.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe it. It's official now." Reid is blushing, his head spinning with the possibilities of their lives together. They are married. Husbands, spouses, pledged to one another for the rest of their lives. 

"Yes, it is fully official now. We are married, baby." Morgan shifts close enough to brush a kiss to his temple before pulling away. His free hand lifts, indicating the town all around them. "So, what now, Dr. Reid?" Spencer lifts Morgan's hand, kissing the back of it gently before he glances out.

"I don't know, Mr. Morgan."

"Reid." Morgan's voice is strangely decisive and emphatic, causing Reid to frown because he doesn't understand.

"Yeah?" He questions, leaning into his husband before looking out again.

"No. I mean .. Reid. It's not Morgan any more, Baby Boy. It's Reid now." Spencer's eyes go so wide that he's afraid how crazy he must look. But he can't help it! Morgan .. -Derek- ... is taking HIS name!?

"I .. what .. really!?" They hadn't really discussed it, hadn't had a conversation about the possibility of changing names or staying the same. 

"Yeah, really. I don't want to tell Matthews right away, but once it's fully legal, I'll get my personnel file changed. This is forever, Pretty Boy. So, I'm Reid now, too." Spencer lunges forward, wraps himself around Derek and kisses him as deeply and passionately as he can manage without knocking them both over.

"I love you so much, Der-Bear. And I promise to be the best damn husband I can be." Derek chuckles, nuzzles against Spencer's temple before reluctantly putting him back on his feet.

"You'll always be the best, baby. Come on, lets go home."

**Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> What Reid and Morgan are wearing at the chapel:
> 
>  


End file.
